


Escape

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book cage, night one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday challenge "Escape". All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; no profit is being made. I have a one-track mind.

Giles assures him there's no escape, which is either the most comforting or discomforting of statements, depending on tonight's outcome. Because last month's events aside, there's still the thought (hope?) in the back of his mind that this is all just some elaborate prank by Devon, who’ll come sauntering into the library not long from now, their buds in tow, all laughing their asses off at him standing naked and locked up in the high school library.

Devon never comes. Instead, sunset brings with it a body-wracking pain that sends him tumbling to the ground. He prays Giles was right.


End file.
